Taking Pills
by Kim's clay key-chain
Summary: Just after taking down a hollow, Rukia felt sleepy all of a sudden, that made Ichigo take his chance to do what he have to do


**This is my first bleach fanfic, so I hope you guys like my new story.**

**I don't own bleach and it's characters; Tite Kubo is the one responsible and the owner of bleach.**

It's 1:00 am and the two shinigami's (_well Ichigo is a substitute shinigami)_ are peacefully having their sleep. Rukia is sleeping inside ichigo's cabinet (as always), while hugging her chappy plushy doll that ichigo bought her the previous week, as a gift for her on that Tanabata; lovers festival. Kon was in yuzu and Karin's room, kept in one of yuzu's cabinet, locked.

"how can they do this to me! Ahh! Why!....when I get out of this cursed place, I swear I'll kill you ichigo!.... oh nee-san, how can _you _do this to me! Muahahahahaha!" said kon crying.

Ichigo was sleeping very peacefully too. The unexpected thing there is, ichigo is wearing the shirt that Rukia bought for him on his birthday, is the chappy rabbit t-shirt! So everything seems to be a bit normal, except for Kon's.

"BOOG!" A loud thud was made at downtown Karakura. Rukia's cell phone then began to ring, that made her open her eyes slowly and tiring. She took her phone from her pajama and began to look at her phone to detect the hollow.

"a hollow?... now?" tiringly said rukia while she clutched her hair. She began to pull herself up to open the door cabinet to wake ichigo. She then went out of the cabinet. She walk to him and began patting his shoulder to wake him up.

"ichigo…wake up!... there's a hollow!....ichigo!...ichi-"

Rukia stopped when he suddenly open his eyes slowly to look at her dark blue eyes.

"a…hollow?" tiringly said ichigo, when rukia nodded. He thought about it for seconds, and finally made his decision. He then pulled himself up, and held his shinigami badge and quickly transform himself to a soul reaper. Rukia just stared at him. "fine….. let's go." The both of them went out of the window and head to town.

xXx

"come on ichigo! Finish it off now!" said rukia to ichigo who's now beginning to finish the hollow.

"hayaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" shouted ichigo as he cutted the hollow onto the head. Rukia then run to him, who's really tired of fighting it.

"okay we're done here… lets go back now… I want to continue my sleep!" willingly said ichigo.

As he transformed back to his original body.

"you're not the only one who was disturbed from heading back to sleep you know!"

Said rukia as she turned around to walk back at their house.

"then next time, just let kisuke handle things from now on will you!?" yelled ichigo moving closer to rukia.

"don't try to make me deaf, or I swear I'll make the best out of you!" threateningly yelled rukia back to ichigo who backed off a little. Ichigo then crossed his arms and glare at her, that made rukia notice, and started to glare back at him too.

The walk to their house is a bit far away, but not that far. It just took a few meters from their school to the place they fought that wretched hollow. But their walk back to their house made rukia quite sleepy, and beginning to close her eyes. This made ichigo look at her as she was drifting of to sleep while walking? She cant feel it so…

"BANG!"

"OWWW!" rukia suddenly didn't look where she was heading to, and she accidentally bumped

her head from a stop sign pole. Ichigo then laughed about this, turning his head to his other side, for rukia not to notice.

"that stupid stop sign!... it hurts!" said rukia annoyed while rubbing her forehead, that turned red.

"so fucking sleepy eh?" Ichigo's voice was like threatening but quite cool. Ichigo then turned to her smiling, like he's planning something to do to her. Well, he was holding a sleeping pill and planning to stuck it in her mouth

"would you care about it-?" rukia was cut off of her words, when ichigo drag her to him and stuck the pill onto hers and made her swallow the pill, that made rukia blush in a faint pink. Ichigo then knew what he was doing and quickly back her off of him and also began to blush darker than her. Rukia then frowned.

"what was that for!?" yelled rukia to ichigo that until now, was blushing. "you we're so damn sleepy, that you just bumped your head to that stupid pole!" explained ichigo that made rukia shut her mouth and began to know what the hell was that stuff like candy, ichigo made her swallow.

"what was that you stuck onto my mouth just now?" asked rukia bluntly.

"it's a sleeping pill."

"and what the hell is that 'sleeping pill'?" asked rukia, well a matter-of-factly because like she knows that thing! she can only relate on that soul pills, that's why.

"its just like that pill you gave me the last time, but that pill is not like that 'soul pill'. That pill helps you to continue your sleep anytime. so in a few minutes you'll drift off to sleep."

Ichigo turned to rukia, and realize that she wasn't budging, not even listening. "rukia!" said ichigo annoyed. Rukia then drift off to sleep, laying dead on the ground. "damn! You just wasted my breath rukia!" annoyingly said ichigo, and began to lift her up to him, carrying her, placing his right hand to the back of her neck, and his left to her thighs. "idiot" ichigo muttered.

xXx

When they got home, ichigo walked slowly to his room, not even bothering to wake everyone up. He placed rukia slowly down on his bed and covered her with his blanket. He then started to blush in a very deep red. He pause for a moment and look at her pale white face.

"_she look so cute when she's sleeping…….. I feel lucky to have her with me.." _thought of ichigo.

He then stood up. "goodnight….midget" sarcastically whispered ichigo that pushed himself closer to rukia and slowly kissed her forehead. After a few seconds, ichigo break the kiss and start pulling himself up. He smiled and opened the door to take a glass of water downstairs and close the door softly, not even wanting to disturb rukia from her sleep.

Rukia then opened her dark blue eyes and smiled.

"goodnight too……strawberry."


End file.
